Sissy bar is the term commonly used to describe a backrest commonly mounted behind a motorcycle rider or passenger seat by means of fasteners such as nuts and bolts.
It is sometimes desirable to remove a sissy bar to make more room for a passenger or for cargo, for example, and later reinstall it for passenger comfort. Conventional fasteners have the disadvantage of being tedious and time consuming and require tools which may not always be readily available. As a result, riders are discouraged from removing and later reinstalling sissy bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,731 to Fuller attempts to improve the above-described sissy bars by providing a sissy bar that does not require tools for installation and removal. However, the sissy bar disclosed in the Fuller patent is difficult to install since it requires that locking cams at the opposite sides of the sissy bar be manually held in the unlocked position against the force of biasing springs, while pivoting the sissy onto or off of the mounting bosses. Because sissy bars tend to be relatively heavy and awkward, holding the locking cam in the unlocked position for an extended period of time while holding the sissy bar can be a difficult task.